W kinie, w Lublinie
by viennese.caffee
Summary: Historia o niczym, czyli co by było gdyby "W kinie, w Lublinie" było opowieścią. Ostrzeżenie: wychodzi z tego zaskakująco długa obyczajówka.
1. Chapter 1

**Od Autorki:** Witam serdecznie i zapraszam nieszczęsnych masochistów, którzy zdecydują się czytać to opowiadanie o niczym szczególnym. Jest to w sumie pierwsza rzecz wychodząca spod mojej ręki, jaką publikuję i tak się składa, że piszę ją pod wpływem niekoniecznie najlepszego pomysłu przekształcenia „W kinie, w Lublinie" Brathanków w jakiś ciąg zdarzeń. I relacji międzynarodowych.

Jak się okazuje, nawet pisząc o niczym, można pisać długo. Proszę mnie za to potępić, ale takiej historii o niczym mi brakowało, a tak to trochę jest. Jeśli nie możesz znaleźć fanfika, jakiego szukasz, spróbuj napisać swój własny. ;)

Postaci nie należą do mnie, lecz do Himarui. Lub do autorek opowiadań z Malum Necessarium, w przypadku OC (tutaj raczej jedynie wspomnianych).

„ **O świcie i o zmroku, o świcie i o zmroku; w południe, w nocy, o świcie"**

Na stokach wzgórz kłębiły się chmury nocnego oparu, powoli unoszące się z doliny, jakby uciekały przed wyglądającą znad pofałdowanej linii bieszczadzkiego horyzontu łuną. Tak jak granatowe niebo najpierw zszarzało i zaróżowiło się, tak też mgły pojaśniały i zamigotały, gdy pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca zaświeciły w dolinie Wetliny.

Schronisko przycupnięte w dolinie z początku pozostawało w cieniu, lecz potem mgły zaczęły odpływać, a granica dziennego światła spłynęła ze stoków w dół by paść na budynek. Brzask wpadł do pokoi po wschodniej stronie i zaczął powolny proces uporczywego nagrzewania każdej powierzchni, która była w jego zasięgu. Dwie śpiące w jednym z owych pokoi osoby, były nieświadome tej słonecznej inwazji, bo niewielkie okienko sprawiało, że snop światła padał tylko gdzieś na środek drewnianej podłogi. Ciche oddechy mieszały się ze świergotem ptaków, wpadającym przez uchylone okno, ale właściciele wystających spod koców blond czupryn byli zbyt zmęczeni, albo zbyt leniwi, by zareagować jakimkolwiek poruszeniem na wstający dzień.

Zareagowali dopiero parę godzin później, kiedy z dolnych pięter dotarła na górę woń smażonej na boczku jajecznicy. Jedna z czupryn zmieniła swoje ułożenie z chaotycznie malowniczego na malowniczo chaotyczne, kiedy jej właściciel wystawił nos spod koca, wziął głębszy wdech i przewrócił się na plecy. Głębszy wdech zawiadomił podświadomość, że ktoś gdzieś gotuje coś smacznego, a podświadomość stwierdziła, że sen owszem jest przyjemny, ale jajecznica to obecnie perspektywa jeszcze lepsza. Powieki rozwarły się nieco i tym razem Feliks Łukasiewicz świadomie zarejestrował fakt, że nadeszła pora śniadania. Że trwa w najlepsze. Że żeby wziąć w śniadaniu udział, trzeba wstać samemu i zmobilizować do wstania Helę. Szparki powiek zwarły się znowu, za to usta rozdziawiły się w imponującym ziewnięciu, a spod koca wychynęły cztery kończyny. Polska pokręcił kostkami, zgiął i rozprostował palce, ziewnął znów i otworzył oczy. Popatrzył na sufit i ogromnym wysiłkiem woli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Wyciągnął ręce do przodu i złapał się za kostki, stękając cicho, gdy podjął próbę przytknięcia czoła do kolan.

Jednym gwałtownym ruchem wyprostował się i skoczył na nogi. Zrobił to jednak na tyle cicho, że mógł przykucnąć u wezgłowia łóżka Ukrainy i odsłonić jej ucho spod koca i włosów.

-Heeeluuuś, Heeeluuuś! - powiedział miękko prosto do znalezionego ucha. - Rano jest. I jedzenie pachnie na dole. Heluś, wstawaj!

Polsce odpowiedziało westchnięcie i drgnienie ukraińskich powiek. Feliks czekał przez chwilę... żeby zacząć tykać koniuszkiem palca policzek Ukrainy.

-Heluś, obudź się nooo... Słońce świeci... jedzenie pachnie. Ja już wstałem, a to nie byle co. Hej, Hela... - zbyt zaspany, by sfrustrować się brakiem reakcji, cmoknął policzek Ukrainy. - Helenko, noo... - tym razem odpowiedziało mu mruknięcie aprobaty i uniesione kąciki ust. Feliks westchnął. Tego się nie dało rozwiązać bezwysiłkowo. Wstał i złapał krawędź koca.

-Dzień dobry, Helu - powiedział głośniej. - Masz trzy sekundy na reakcję. Jeden... Dwa... Trzy! - Feliks poderwał koc do góry, ale w okolicy głowy Ukrainy złapały go jej ręce.

-Nie zabieraj... - Ukraina mruknęła w proteście, nie otworzywszy nawet oczu.

-To wstań.

-Przecież wstaję...

-Wstałem ja. Chodź. Jest śniadanie. Głodny jestem. Ty nie jesteś głodna Helenko? - zapytał w manewrze zaczepno-zachęcającym.

-Nooo...

-Na pewno jesteś, dawaj wstań - Oboje wciąż trzymali kurczowo koc.

-Mhm...

-No właśnie, chodź, pomogę ci! - zaoferował ochoczo i przesunął się ku nogom łóżka. Złapał koc bliżej ukraińskiego chwytu.

-Nie pomagaj mi, Feliks... - burknęła słabo Olena gdzieś spod swojej części koca, ale wtedy Feliks szarpnął, sprowadzając ją do pozycji siedzącej.

-Za późno! - oznajmił radośnie. - Wstawaj, wstawaj. Idziemy na śniadanko - W oczach zamrugały mu iskierki szczęścia.

* * *

Już przebrani, jednak z włosami wciąż sterczącymi we wszystkie strony, siedzieli na dole nad talerzami jajecznicy i wielkimi kubkami herbaty. Słodkiej czarnej herbatki z cytrynką.

-Chce nam się gdzieś iść? - zapytał, przełknąwszy, Feliks i uniósł wzrok na Ukrainę.

-Tak szczerze, to trochę mi się nie chce - westchnęła do wnętrza kubka Ukraina. - Dobrze mi tak. Nigdzie nie biec przez chwilę.

Feliks nadział na widelec pasek boczku i grudkę jajecznicy. Była idealna. Nie za sucha, nie za rzadka, taka jaka jajecznica być powinna.

-To w ogóle fajnie, być gdzieś na wakacjach, nie w pracy. Poza tym tu jest ładnie.

-No ba! - wydusił z siebie Polska, ale widocznie się napuszył. No bo jak tu się nie napuszyć. Bieszczady to Bieszczady. Znaczy się, Ukraina też je niby miała. I Misia też. Ale te tu to jego własne. Hołubione. Jego wzrok krążył od jego własnej, prawe zjedzonej jajecznicy do tej Oleny

-Moje są też piękne. Ale takie dzikie. Dziksze. A tu... to takie wczasy. Aż się w głowie nie mieści, jak niewiele się zmieniły... W każdym razie niewiele od... no wiesz... - zerknęła na Feliksa, który mruknął, że wie. - W każdym razie jest dobrze.

Polska nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się ciepło. Miała rację. Było właśnie tak. Dobrze. Oboje mogli teraz, kiedy Unia zniosła Heli wizy, jeździć do siebie, kiedy tylko chcieli. No, kiedy tylko mogli się wyrwać. I faktycznie widywali się teraz często czy to oficjalnie, czy właśnie tak jak teraz. Wyskakiwali gdzieś razem na dzień czy dwa i nie byli Ukrainą i Polską. Byli Heleną i Feliksem, a postronnym wyglądali pewnie na studentów, beztroską młodzież, szlajającą się po kraju. Używającą młodości. W sumie to w nich wciąż gdzieś siedziało. Może niekoniecznie dziś rano, ale przecież siedziało. Ukraina, też uśmiechnięta, odstawiła herbatę i wyciągnęła ręce nad głowę. Przeciągnęła się. Zapadła między nimi cisza.

-Heluś... - ten ton zwiastował, że Felek czegoś chciał. - Będziesz jeszcze to jadła? - Olena parsknęła.

-Nie. Częstuj się. - to mu zostało z dawnych czasów. Zawsze miał nieposkromiony apetyt. W sumie to dobrze, że wtedy to nie ona musiała mu gotować. To nie tak, że nie umiała. Wiedziała, że Feliks uwielbiał jej kuchnię.

Polska z radością przyciągnął do siebie jej talerz. Olena za to usiłowała przeczytać tytuły książek z regału stojącego po drugiej stronie sali. Wzroku nie miała złego, broń Boże, ale mrużyła oczy i przekrzywiała głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

Bieszczady, więcej Bieszczad... Ogniem i Mieczem... Nie, tylko nie to. Zmarszczyła brwi. Jakiś Tolkien. Davis. I kolejna książka historyczna. Jakieś zielniki. Nie żeby czegoś nowego się z nich dowiedziała. Miała ochotę na romans. Nie mają tu romansu?

Feliks patrzył na Olenę kiwającą się na wszystkie strony i mruczącą coś do siebie. Nauczony latami doświadczeń zdecydował się siedzieć cicho i czekać aż sama zdecyduje się podzielić swoimi myślami. Osób kiwających się rano na krzesłach z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, zwłaszcza kobiet, się nie prowokuje.

-Feliks - Ukraina, skrzywiwszy się, przestała wiercić i przeniosła wzrok na blondyna, który swoją drogą nos praktycznie wsadzał w talerz, starannie wycierając go resztką kromki z żółtka - czy ty się wyznajesz na tych książkach? Jak mamy się lenić cały dzień, to moglibyśmy coś wybrać.

-Noo... Niby się orientuję. Trochę - uśmiechnął się szeroko, przymrużając oczy. - Z pewnością uczynię wszystko co w mej mocy, by pani usłużyć pomocą! Wszak jesteś dziś mą dobrodziejką!

-Co?

-Dziękuję za jajecznicę - odłożył sztućce i jednym haustem dopił herbatę. Wstał, zabierając naczynia. - Chodź, coś znajdziemy.

Ukraina w podobny sposób opróżniła swój kubek, czym wywołała kolejny uśmiech u Polski i też wstała.

* * *

Było tak, jak w sumie przewidziała. Feliks na prośbę o romans wyciągnął „Ogniem i Mieczem", które oboje znali na pamięć. Kiedy zwróciła mu na to uwagę, prychnął, że to przecież oczywiste! Że przecież to wspaniała książka. Bo była, ale ileż można. Staliby tak dłużej i skończyliby z jakimiś książulkami o tematyce wędrowniczo-górsko-bieszczadzkiej, ale wyratowała ich obsługa schroniska. Paweł po głośnej konsultacji metodą krzyczdomnieajadociebie z koleżanką w kuchni, dumnie wręczył Olenie coś o nieco przesłodzonym tytule „Ogród marzeń". Feliks natomiast radośnie porwał tomik polskich podań ludowych. Z błyskiem w oku ogłosił, że z pewnością znajdują się tam błędy wymagające jego szczególnej uwagi i korekty.

Ukraina, także nauczona latami doświadczeń, nie protestowała i wychynęli we dwoje na dwór, na hamaki, uzbrojeni we wszelkie niezbędne sprzęty. To jest Polska w legendy i ołówek, a Ukraina w romansik i grzebień. Gdzieś w szybie zobaczyła swoje odbicie i stwierdziła, że tak wyglądać to nie będzie. A Polska nawinie się pod grzebieniowe zęby przy okazji.

Wieczorem grzecznie odłożyli książki na półki i po kolacji siedli na schodach schroniska, obserwując niknące w ciemnościach Bieszczady.

-Mdłe to było. Przesłodzone jak na mój gust. Takie czytadło dla amerykańskich gospodyń domowych. Niby ma sens... ale tak... - wzruszyła ramionami.

-Sama chciałaś romans, Helenko! A naszą Helenką i Jasiem pogardziłaś. Trzeba było gardzić? - Feliks szturchnął ją w bark.

-No nie trzeba. Ale ileż można czytać o Skrzetuskim, jakkolwiek wspaniały by nie był. No i moi to tam przecież szwarccharaktery. Bohun nie jest taki zły przecież! - przez te wszystkie lata nie przyznała się Polsce ani razu, jak bardzo się zaczytywała w „Trylogii" z jego właśnie powodu. Czasem trochę za bardzo „rycerze trzej" od Sienkiewicza przypominali jej o Feliksie z ich lepszych lat. Ale od samego początku postanowiła milczeć o tym jak grób.

-No nie, całkiem sympatyczny chłopak. Przecież wiesz, że ja tych twoich kozaków to lubiłem. Totalnie szalone chłopaki to były! Skądś zresztą miałaś ten charakterek, nie?

-Nie byle jaki! - Wyprostowała się dumnie. Wzrok Feliksa zjechał z Bieszczad w stronę Ukrainy pomimo jego usilnych starań, by jednak nie zjechał. Ale mężczyzna jest tylko mężczyzną.

-Za to cię przecież kocham, Helu!

-Tak mówisz? - Kobieta jest kobietą, instynkt nie kłamie. Olena spojrzała na Feliksa spod rzęs.

-Najzupełniej! - Teraz Polska wykazał się siłą woli i pokazując zęby w uśmiechu, popatrzył jej w oczy. Szybko się wychylił i złożył przelotnego całuska na wargach Ukrainy. - Klnę się na honor! - szepnął, nim się odsunął.

-Na Boga i ojczyznę też?

-Jak będę musiał, ale to zalatywałoby megalomanią! - zachichotał, słysząc zaczepkę. - Ale mogę potwierdzić uwielbienie me, totalnie nie gasnące, jeśli chcesz. Uściśliłem w tej książce parę historii. Między innymi taką jedną o wyprawie na Kijów. Szczerbcu, bramie, pięknej księżniczce...

-Feliks! - przerwała mu radosną tyradę. - To dla dzieci.

-No wiem przecież. Ja nie wiem co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że mogłem tam dopisać! - teraz jego uśmiech był tak szeroki, że prawie się jarzył w ciemnościach. - Przecież byliśmy dziećmi wtedy. Jakbym wiedział, że miałaś taki temperament od samego początku, to bym się tak bardzo nie czaił i szybciej...

-Feliks! - Ukraina spąsowiała, ale oczy jej błyszczały. Nie będzie już nigdy jak dawniej, ale to nie znaczyło, że będzie gorzej. Złapała go za rękę i burknęła pod nosem. - Cicho siedź!

-Jak zaklęty! - uśmiechnął się. To był dobry wieczór.

* * *

Następny świt zastał ich już w stanie mniej lub bardziej obudzonymi. Zapobiegawczo nastawili dwa alarmy z piętnastominutową przerwą. Olena, rozprostowując pod kocem nogi, aż jej kosteczki w stopach strzelały, obiecywała sobie, że jak jej budzik zawyje, to faktycznie wstanie. Polska za to, jak tylko wymacał swój telefon, z którego wydobywała się pobudkowa kakofonia, i uciszył go, zwinął się w kłębek, próbując złapać jeszcze tę odrobinkę snu.

Wstawanie powinno być procesem. Feliks wiedział, że taki Niemcy pewnie się z nim nie zgodzi w tej kwestii, ale niespieszne poranki były czymś, co kochał. Umiał sobie bez nich poradzić, ale jeśli nie musiał latać jak debil w styczniu po lesie...

Zadzwonił budzik Oleny, o wiele subtelniejszy od polskiego i oboje chcąc, nie chcąc, wygrzebali się z łóżek. Feliks kategorycznie się uparł, że tutejszy nastrój jest tym dokładnie, czego Helenka potrzebowała, więc siedzieli w tym schronisku parę dni i zdążyli się rozgościć w pokoju. Znaczy się zrobili bajzel, którego nie chciało im się poprzedniego wieczoru ruszać. Rozważyli za i przeciw i stwierdzili, że wolą wypić po piwie i iść spać dobrych nastrojach, a płakać będą rano. Wieczór miał być przyjemny!

Szybko się ubrali i wykonali rundki do pryszniców na dole. Śniadanie mieli zjeść jak się popakują.

-Helenko, widziałaś gdzieś mój ręcznik?

-Nie. Nie zostawiłeś go może w łazience?

-Kurwa - przekleństwo Polska rzucił dość niemrawo, bo w sumie nie było czym się stresować. Pakowanie szło im całkiem sprawnie. Brak ręcznika zwyczajnie oznaczał konieczność wycieczki do piwnicy do łazienek. - Eh... dobra, potem się tam zajrzy.

-Jak wolisz. - mruknęła Olena, skupiona na zwijaniu koszulek w ruloniki o jak najmniejszej objętości. - O której w ogóle wychodzimy?

-A nie wiem. Jak najwcześniej, żebyśmy nie lecieli jak głupi. Na połoninach są totalnie śliczne widoki, można tam sobie usiąść na troszkę. A jak szybko zjemy śniadanko, to będziemy mogli już na górze zjeść drugie.

-Czyli plan dnia mamy od posiłku do posiłku? - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zebrała rozrzucone na półce kosmetyki. - Mapę zostawiamy na wierzchu?

-Tak! Niby znam te góry... Ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. A o jedzeniu nie mów. Rozleniwiłem się tu. Śniadanko, obiadzik, kolacyjka... A dziś o chlebie i wodzie.

-O kanapkach! Nie bądź pesymistą Felek.

-Nie byłbym, ale obiecałem przy Tobie nie palić. Taurys też mi o to suszy głowę.

-No wiesz! - Ukraina oburzyła się, porzucając dopychanie kosmetyczki w ostatnią wolną w plecaku przestrzeń. - Jesteśmy w górach! Świeże powietrze coś ci mówi?

-A czy marudziłem, że chce mi się zapalić?

-Nie, więc nie zaczynaj! - z determinacją wymierzoną przeciwko polskiemu nałogowi docisnęła kosmetyczkę na miejsce.- Skończyłam.

-Ja też. Tylko ten cholerny ręcznik... Gdzie jak mam go wsadzić. I którędy.

-Gderasz. Słyszę, że po prostu gderasz - podeszła do niego i zmierzwiła mu włosy.

-No - Polska wyszczerzył się. - Gderam. Marudzę. To sport narodowy, nie mogę wyjść z wprawy.

-Myślę, że to absolutnie niemożliwe - powiedziała Ukraina, nawet nie próbując chować uśmiechu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dochodziło południe, a Polska i Ukraina przysiedli na Osadzkim Wierchu w celu spożycia zasłużonego drugiego śniadania, na które składały się białe bułki z serem żółtym i pomidorem. Wciągnęli je w kilka chwil i Feliks z zapałem zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach swojego plecaka.

-Czego szukasz? - spytała Olena. Spytała, ot tak, żeby spytać i pociągnęła łyk izotonika. Izotonik miał kolor czerwony, całkiem miły dla oka, ale na tym się kończyło. Był słodki, o smaku owocowym, z rodzaju tych nieokreślonych owocowych. Skrzywiła się. Bogu dzięki za witaminy i cukier w tym czymś, bo inaczej nikt by jej nie przymusił do picia tego syfu.

-Czekolady. Zabrałem jedną specjalnie na dziś. I mam nadzieję, że jest zdatna do spożycia.

-Ja bym się bała, jakbyśmy chodzili. Ale leżała we względnym chłodzie cały czas. A teraz jeszcze nie jest aż tak gorąco.

-Wiem. - powiedział Polska, wysuwając koniuszek języka. Stał pochylony nad plecakiem i wyginając pod różnymi kątami ramię, usiłował wydobyć czekoladę. - Nosz... - mruknął, ale nadal z zapałem szukał, żeby wreszcie z triumfalną miną wyciągnąć tabliczkę. Obmacał ją i zadowolony otworzył. Lekko niekształtna, pokryta na połowie białawym nalotem czekolada nie ucierpiała jakoś szczególnie w letnim upale. - Panie przodem. - wyciągnął papierek z połamanymi kawałkami, częstując Olenę.

Na Połoninie wiało. Wiatr przeganiał górą chmury, a słońce grzało im twarze. Zebrali się i zeszli z piaskowych skałek Osadzkiego Wierchu, a trawersem minęli kolejny szczyt. Nieco poniżej szlaku Połonina porośnięta była krzewinkami jagód, które nadawały, wspólnie z wszechobecnym piaskowcem, krajobrazowi brunatny koloryt.

-Tak w ogóle Olenko, to przyjedź do mnie piętnastego. Wojsko ma święto, będzie parada. Ma być też ktoś od Ciebie z pocztem.

-Zobaczę, czy się wyrwę, ale spróbuję. - westchnęła Ukraina, patrząc pod nogi. - Wiesz, jak to jest. Czuję się paskudnie, bo w Doniecku i Ługańsku trwa koszmar. A Iwan tylko pogarsza sytuację. W dodatku Petro nie jest zbyt chętny dawać mi dni wolne. - kopnęła kamyczek, który przetoczył się pod nogi Feliksa. - Liczy na to, że w razie czego będę tam, żeby uspokoić Iwana. A przynajmniej z nim porozmawiać.

-Skąd ja to znam... - mruknął Polska, także kopiąc przed sobą kamyczek. - Przecież po to nas ciągają ze sobą. Tylko że teraz to już nie jest takie proste, jak kiedyś. My możemy to sobie wyjaśnić. Ba, możemy nawet się pogodzić. Ale demokracja ma to do siebie, że jesteśmy bardziej zależni od naszych ludzi. I od ich nastrojów. - burknął.

-Taaaa... A to już tylko kwestia mediów. Wiem. Ale dlatego mam jakieś szanse z moim kochanym bratem.

-No. Masz. - Polska odchylił głowę i przymrużywszy oczy, patrzył w niebo. - Tak w ogóle, to strasznie mi głupio za ten pomnik... Znaczy się, wiesz, że ja wiem, jak to było. I ty też. No, głupio wyszło, ale ani ja, ani ty nie byliśmy święci. A skala już teraz nie jest taka ważna. I między nami jest w porządku, nie? - powiedział, nie patrząc na nią. Tak po prawdzie to właśnie dlatego ją wyciągnął na te wakacje. Musieli to sobie wyjaśnić, zanim osąd obywateli znów zrujnuje ich relacje.

-Oczywiście! - w głosie Ukrainy słychać było zaskoczenie. - Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. - Polska bardzo rzadko poruszał takie tematy niesprowokowany. Z resztą co ona mu się dziwiła – sama reagowała tak samo jak on. Oboje czuli się skrzywdzeni, oboje skrzywdzili siebie nawzajem. Nawet nie wiedzieli kto to wszystko zaczął. Bo na każde wspomniane wydarzenie, można było wyciągnąć jakieś jeszcze wcześniejsze. - Nie ma tematu.

-Eh... Żeby tylko oni się dogadali. - Polska uśmiechnął się smutno. Przeszłość była przeszłością. Gdyby mieli zawsze się kurczowo trzymać starych krzywd, zwariowaliby. Wołyń Wołyniem, Lubelskie Lubelskiem, Wisła Wisłą. Gdyby jeszcze tak ich historycy ustalili wspólną wersję, ładnie ją ubrali w słowa.

-Dogadają się prędzej, czy później. Daj spokój. Nie ma co się martwić na zapas. - dodała żartobliwie.

-Nigdy tego nie lubiłem, co? Budziłem się w ostatniej chwili i albo się udawało, albo nie. - zachichotał. - Ale ostatnio przynajmniej staram się być rozsądniejszy! Nie masz ci złotej wolności w Europie! Cała nasza czwórka dostała pstryczka w nos, to się musieliśmy jakoś przystosować!

Ukraina zaśmiała się razem z nim. Po tylu latach też wspominała ich Złoty Wiek z rozrzewnieniem. Każdy kraj chował głęboko w sercu kilka okresów prawdziwego szczęścia, zwykłego ludzkiego uczucia. A jak te okresy się zaczęły i jak skończyły? Kto by o to dbał?

Na Połoninie Caryńskiej wiał wiatr i gnał chmury wśród błękitu nieba, a w nagrzanym letnim powietrzu unosiła się ledwie wyczuwalna woń jagód.

* * *

-O ja cię kręcę! - Polska zanurzył po raz kolejny łyżeczkę w jagodach ze śmietaną. - Jak ja to kocham! To jak najlepsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, ale z jagodami zamiast poziomek!

Olena mruknęła z aprobatą, wylizując swoją własną.

-W ogóle ty to tego tyle chyba nie miałaś, na tych twoich stepolasach, ale ja wieki, no prawie wieki, łaziłem po puszczy całymi dniami i zbierałem poziomki! Teraz to ich ze świecą szukać.

-Ale masz truskawki. - zauważyła trzeźwo Olena. - Więcej niż ja, i taniej. I zamierzam teraz rok w rok cię nawiedzać i wywozić łupy w postaci kobiałek.

-A nawiedzaj. Tylko uprzedź, to będziesz powitana śmietanowcem, nie paluszkami! - Polska wyszczerzył fioletowe zęby. - Może w końcu nauczę się robić porządny biszkopt... Jakoś nigdy mi to nie szło.

-Że też się nigdy na emigracji nie nauczyłeś...

-Oj Helu! Ja przecież totalnie nie gotuję najgorzej!

-No, ależ oczywiście! - Ukraina usiłowała utrzymać w miejscu wędrujące ku górze kąciki ust. Polska wycelował w nią łyżeczką.

-Nawet nie zaprzeczaj. Ja wiem, że obie z Nataszką gotujecie lepiej, tak samo Liciek. Ale parę ciast umiem zrobić, a mięska to już jestem mistrzem! - łyżeczka kreśliła kółka przed twarzą Oleny. Polska przerwał i zamrugał, kiedy ręka Ukrainy wystrzeliła i odebrała mu oręż.

-To nam jakieś zrobisz. Uwierz, że nie będziemy z Nataszką narzekać, jeśli dla odmiany to nasi szanowni panowie nam ugotują, nakarmią, posprzątają...

-To jawna prowokacja. - burknął Polska, wydymając wargi. - Poza tym to nie tak, że wam nie pomagamy!

-Pomagacie, jak was za uszy zaciągnąć!

-Nie zawsze! Tylko jak was jest tak dużo, że przewinięcie się przez kuchnię grozi ściągnięciem waszego gniewu na głowę własną i całej reszty! I to tylko na zjazdach rodzinnych!

Pochylali się nad stołem, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Gdzieś między nimi sterczała z ukraińskiej dłoni łyżeczka. Łyżeczkę z resztą Ukraina odłożyła do kubka Feliksa i odsunęła się.

-Nawet nie mów mi o zjazdach. Po pierwsze, to kosztują mnie obecnie sporo wysiłku, po drugie Trójmorze. Nadal nie chce mi się wierzyć, że wykręciliście mi z Chorwacją taki numer.

W lot wyłapawszy zmianę nastroju, Polska wsadził sobie do ust kolejną łyżkę jagód i czekał aż Olena skończy. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

-Wiesz, że to unijna inicjatywa. To się wszystko będzie kręciło na unijnych funduszach. Nie mamy za bardzo jak na razie cię do tego dołączyć... - mówił ostrożnie, obracając łyżkę w palcach. - Obecnie nie masz odłożonej kasy i masz mnóstwo bieżących wydatków. I wojnę. - obserwował uważnie Olenę, widział jak zaciska wargi. - Ale jesteś stowarzyszona. I uwierz mi, że nikt nie życzy cie źle, więc prędzej czy później wejdziesz do Uni. I wtedy będziesz w sposób naturalny włączona w Trójmorze, no bo przecież od Rzeczypospolitej to się zaczęło.

-Nie obiecuj, Felia. Nie obiecuj, bo nie wiadomo jak to się wszystko skończy. - szepnęła Olena.

-Nie. Nie wiadomo. - Polska odpowiedział tonem ciepłym i łagodnym. - Ale przecież nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy jak to będzie. Zawsze się praliśmy ze sobą, a potem piliśmy na umór. Albo tańczyliśmy do białego rana z byle okazji. - Ukraina uśmiechnęła się do niego i do wspomnień. - A tak w ogóle jak o tym mowa, to w ramach przeprosin za ominięcie serc naszych sarmackich w tymże projekcie, to zrobimy wam z Litwą tę taką miniaturową ucztę. Więc bez smutków proszę, kiedy jesteś na wczasach!

-Coś czuję, że ty będziesz dowodził, a wszystko i tak zrobi Litwa...

-No a jakże by inaczej!

Polska położył się pierwszy. Szli spać wcześnie, bo jutro mieli jechać prawie cały dzień. Odpływał już powoli, kiedy Ukraina wróciła do pokoju i zgasiła światło. Nie zarejestrowałby tego, gdyby nie poczuł jak Olena ładuje się pod jego kołdrę i kładzie głowę na jego barku.

-доброї ночі...

-Tobie też, Heluś... - szepnął w odpowiedzi i przytulił ją.

To było znajome ciepło. Tak wiele razy szukali w swojej obecności wsparcia i spokoju, że nawet po tylu latach ciche bicie serc ukołysało ich do snu w parę chwil.

* * *

Kiedy Ukraina rano otworzyła oczy, wtuliła się w bok Feliksa z zaspanym uśmiechem na ustach. Ziewnęła bezgłośnie i popatrzyła pod kątem na śpiącego Polskę. Jedynie w takim stanie wydawał się jej prawdziwie niewinny, bez chochlików czających się w oczach i uniesionych ku górze kącikach warg. Och, oczywiście, wielokrotnie stroił niewiniątko, ale na jego nieszczęście byli w Europie tacy, którzy poznali go na wylot i umieli się rozeznać w tym szalonym kalejdoskopie, jakim były nastroje Polski. Olena wcisnęła nos pod żuchwę blondyna i cmoknęła go delikatnie.

-Feluś, Feluś! - zanuciła mu do ucha. - Śpi się dobrze, ale trzeba wstawać! - zaczęła wwiercać mu palce między żebra, nadal marudząc do ucha. Odpowiedziało jej wierzgnięcie polskich nóg i zarzucona polska ręka. Kończyny w komplecie. Wpadła w pułapkę...

-Protestuję... - mruknął w poduszkę, gdzieś w okolicach jej czoła Feliks. Było mu wygodnie, ciepło, sennie... Mógł bezkarnie tulić do siebie Helę. Że też akurat dziś się jej zebrało na bycie rannym ptaszkiem. Skowronkiem, cholera jasna...

-Nie śpisz. I wcale nie chcesz spać! - poskarżyła się w roztrzepaną przed jej oczami czuprynę. Odpowiedziało jej gwałtowne nabranie powietrza znad poduszki.

-O nie! Tak się nie wykręcisz! Człowiek śpiący nie wykonuje tak szaleńczych ruchów! - Ukraina perorowała, usiłując wdusić własne łokcie w bok Feliksa. Albo chociaż kolana w jakieś ścięgno! Jeśli było to możliwe, na skutek tych starań oplatające ją kończyny, a zapewne i reszta Polski, zaciążyły bardziej.

-...szcze kwadrans... - początek wytłumiła poduszka, a prośbę skubany zakończył całusem wymierzonym w sam środek czoła Oleny.

-Musimy złapać...

-Ciiiiś – przerwał jej kolejny całus, a ciepło wypełzło od Polski do podkołdrowej przestrzeni, skutecznie usypiając Ukrainę w ciągu nieszczęsnego kwadransa.

 **Od Autorki:** Witam ponownie. Staram się do opowiadanie wrzucać nawiązania do aktualnych - aktualnych kiedy wpadłam na pomysł na to opowiadanie - wydarzeń. Czyli w sierpniu 2017. A wtedy na tapecie były prezydenckie weta, Trójmorze, Trybunał i stosunkowo świeżo wprowadzony ruch bezwizowy Ukrainy z Unią.

A poza tym zdarzają się bezpośrednie nawiązania do fików z Malum, od których nie umiem się uwolnić.


End file.
